One problem associated with spring-loaded connections is the actuation of said spring-loaded connections in order to open the clamping point.
DE 20 2007 001 701 U1 describes a universal contact with a clamping spring, which has a window cutout and, in the rest state, bears with an inner edge of the window cutout against a busbar piece. In order to plug on an electrical conductor, it is necessary for the clamping spring to be moved counter to the spring force, i.e. for the clamping spring to be opened. For this purpose, and actuating lever is provided which rests on one free end of the actuating section of a clamping spring. The bent clamping spring is formed from the actuating section, an adjoining spring bend and a bearing limb adjoining the spring bend.
A similar clamping spring which can be opened by applying pressure to the free end of the actuating section is known from DE 92 02 449 U1.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,720,634 A discloses a spring-loaded connection, in which the actuating section with a bent clamping spring can be opened by a pivotable lever.
DE 201 17 770 U1 discloses a spring-loaded terminal, in which an actuating lug which is formed integrally with a bent clamping spring protrudes laterally from the actuating section of said bent clamping spring transversely to the direction of extent of the actuating section. This actuating lug makes it possible to open the clamping spring by pivoting said clamping spring from the outside.
DE 10 2007 051 697 A1 discloses a connection terminal with a bent clamping spring, in which actuating tongues protrude transversely to the direction of extent of the actuating section from the actuating section of the clamping spring. It is possible to open the clamping springs by virtue of applying pressure to these actuating tongues.